The Final Act of Friendship
by Marre
Summary: One-shot. After the war Lucius is convicted to the Dementor's Kiss. Severus comes to visit his old friend last time. Now beta read version.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks very much to Meghan Danielle who beta read this.****

**The Final Act of Friendship **

A thin black-eyed man suppressed his tremble of fear when he approached the most high security ward in the infamous wizard prison Azkaban. After the second Voldemort War, The Ministry had once again hired dementors to guard prisoners. 

Only few meters more and he would see the prisoner he had come to meet. He could feel the distrustful eyes of the Auror in charge on his back. Despite all he had done, he was not trusted and they would not leave him for a second, alone, with this most infamous prisoner he wanted to meet.

When he saw the prisoner he had came to visit, he stopped and took a deep breath. The prisoner raised his eyes to his visitor and smirked.

"Good Morning Severus. How nice of you to stop by."

The prisoner stood up gracefully from his dirty mattress, which was only furniture in the small desolate cell. The visitor thought that it was odd that even now after they had taken everything from the prisoner he could still radiate elegance and beauty, even power. Everything was still there in the prisoners eyes and being; power, edge and charisma. But now there was also the tragic and romantic beauty of fallen angel. It was beyond the black-eyed mans understanding how the other could maintain his ego and personality with all those dementors glooming around the place.

"Good Morning Lucius." He answered just as coldly and sarcastically. 

The Auror opened the door and let the Hogwarts Professor and one of the latest wars biggest heroes into the cell of one of the worst villains from the same war. With great pleasure the Auror remembered that just yesterday, Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to the heaviest punishment in the Wizarding World; He was to receive The Dementor's Kiss. The court had announced that the execution would take place seven days from conviction so that the prisoner could ponder his fate and suffer even more. He had richly deserved that. At once justice was done. Neither his wealth nor influential family could help the villain to escape his rightful doom. Old aristocratic families had finally lost their power whilst trying to control the Wizarding World. Their time was over.

The two men just stood face to face in the small cell and neither said a word. They just looked each other in the eyes. Memories from the past overpowered them. They had known each other so long and their relationship had had so many faces. But never had it been insignificant. They had been friends, lovers and enemies. They had used each other to their own advantage and shared unselfish times as friends. They had hated, detested and loved each other. Now their lives were further away than ever. One was a criminal awaiting The Dementor's Kiss and another was the hero. Still, both knew they had more in common with each other than with anyone else.  

That is why the black-eyed man had come.

He had come to pay the final act of the friendship to the silver-eyed man. He could fall into troubles because of that but it didn't matter. He may be the hero but the world he belonged to was destroyed and would die with this silver-eyed man. The black-eyed man was the hero because he had betrayed his own folk, his own world. He had had very good reason to do that. His world was wrong and it had been its time to die but still the black-eyed man mourned its downfall. Still saying nothing the black-eyed man leant forward and kissed the other man who returned the passionate kiss. After that they parted. The Auror opened the door for the black-eyed man to leave. Outside the cell he turned one last time and looked towards prisoner and said:

"Good-bye, Lucius." 

"Good-bye, My Friend." The other answered. 

The black-eyed man turned and left Azkaban prison for life without looking back. 

The blond, silver-eyed man sat down upon his mattress and stared at the grey water dripping from the wall in front of him. But he didn't see the wall; he was looking much further off. In his mouth he could feel the small capsule and he knew that when he bit it into pieces he would get the real, honourable death instead of the humiliating empty spurious 'life' The Dementor's Kiss would condemn him. That little capsule was the best gift he had ever got from his best friend.


End file.
